


do not cross

by ryanjoa



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: I'm just soft for them, M/M, back at it again w the 500 word gridoc written in 2 hours, grian is a pest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanjoa/pseuds/ryanjoa
Summary: grian really just wants to enter the area that clearly has "do not enter" written all over it.takes place sometime during the area 77 storyline





	do not cross

**Author's Note:**

> i am posting this literally immediately after proofreading it.  
just another case of "i need more gridoc fics so i'm doing it myself"... i really like gridoc:p
> 
> thank u hermitcraft ao3 community for being epic styles even though this is only my second fic:)

"So, no crossing this line?" Grian said, standing as close as he possibly could be to the line without technically being on it.

Doc was on the other side of the very obnoxiously coloured border. "Yep."

"At all?" Grian swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet, his arms held behind his back. A perfect depiction of innocence.

"You know what yellow and black means?" Doc said as he crossed his arms. A fairly decent depiction of authority.

Grian smiled brightly. "No. Enlighten me."

Doc did his best to keep a straight face. "It means hazard. Means you shouldn't cross."

Then Grian laughed, because since when was a sign, or in this case a giant border that screamed "Hazardous: Do Not Enter" in his face, ever going to stop him from entering? "What if... I trip and fall over the line?" He said and folded his arms at his chest, mimicking Doc.

Doc adjusted his stance. "Then you pick yourself up and go back to your side." He did a gesture for each part of his sentence with a hand.

"Or I accidentally cross it without realizing."

"It stands out a lot, there's no way for you to possibly miss it."

"By flying?"

"There's nowhere it's covered enough for you to miss it from above, either."

"Look, Doc," said Grian as he slowly began to push one foot over the line. "I could stand here and count all the different ways I could accidentally cross your little border here, or you can just let me come and go as I please."

"Just trust me, you don't want to get involved. And put your foot back."

Grian snapped his leg back beside the other one. "Observant."

"That, or you're just painfully obvious." Doc smirked at Grian, who stuck his tongue out at him in return.

"Oh really? Is this painfully obvious?" Grian stepped over the line and very gracefully fell, or just leaned, onto Doc. "Whoops. I tripped. Just like I said I would."

Doc wrapped his arms around Grian as if he had really tripped and he caught him. "Luckily I was here to catch you huh? And that I'm able to safely escort you back to your side."

"Or..." Grian dragged out the sound of the 'r', "You could escort me all the way back to my RV?"

Doc chuckled and Grian pulled himself closer to him, drinking in the way Doc's chest bobbed as he laughed. "Why stop there? I could bring you to your bed in there too."

Grian finally looked up, failing to hold back a wide grin, and he giggled. "Yeah?"

Doc leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Grian's lips. "Mhm." He said without pulling away.

Grian lifted himself up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Doc's neck to help himself reach up. "Well then, let's go." He said after breaking the kiss.

"Just promise not to get yourself into any more trouble than you have to."

"Sorry, I really can't promise that."

**Author's Note:**

> man cant help himself.
> 
> thanks for reading!:)
> 
> update: i made a twitter! @ryanjoa_ ! ill follow back


End file.
